L'esprit de Noël
by lilou black
Summary: Ils sont trois et résistent férocement à l'envahisseur, à savoir l'esprit de Noël dans le Sanctuaire... Ce 24 décembre passé dans le palais de la Vierge les fera-t-il changer d'avis ? slash très léger.


**Titre :** L'esprit de Noël

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Humour et guimauve noëlleuse

**Fandom :** Saint-Seiya

**Personnages :** Mû, Camus et Shaka (euh, qui avec qui en pairing à la fin ? =3)

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masashi Kurumada

**Note :** Cadeau de Noël en retard pour mon amie Violette Silva sans qui je n'aurais jamais écrit sur ce fandom

_Bonne lecture à vous tous._

_

* * *

  
_

Le vent froid de décembre se faufilait dans le Domaine Sacré et, en dans les villages en contrebas, on préparait Noël. L'esprit de la Nativité, des sapins décorés et du bonhomme en rouge se propageait jusque dans le Sanctuaire. On voyait des chevaliers grimper les marches et traverser les temples chargés de paquets et de décorations pour leurs logis.

Mû du Bélier trouvait cela assez consternant et il en avait un peu assez de voir sa maison devenir un genre de hall de gare pour pères Noël en armures dorées. Lui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année. Cet esprit lui était totalement indifférent même si Kiki en parlait toute la journée. C'était certes un gamin mais il lui avait expliqué que garantir la sécurité du monde ne permettait pas de se laisser aller à de tels enfantillages. Le petit apprenti avait boudé et Mû avait fini par lui dire que s'il en avait envie, il pourrait aller fêter Noël chez Aldébaran, un temple au-dessus. Le chevalier du Taureau, fraîchement pourvu d'une compagne et donc en branché en mode Bisounours, était totalement possédé par l'idée de fêter Noël et il avait invité chez lui la moitié du Sanctuaire. Il va sans dire que le gardien du premier temple avait décliné cette invitation, préférant passer une soirée tranquille avec un bouquin de philosophie obscur que lui avait prêté Camus.

Dix jours avant la date fatidique, épuisé par les allées et venues de ses pairs, le chevalier du Bélier alla se réfugier chez Shaka pour prendre une tasse de thé. Il avait laissé son temple à la garde de Kiki et le petit Atlante était ravi de pouvoir embêter à loisir les autres chevaliers qui revenaient des magasins chargés de leurs courses.

La maison de la Vierge lui apparut comme un havre de paix, avec ses statues de Bouddha un peu partout et son odeur d'encens. Par ailleurs, son gardien était aussi indifférent à l'esprit de Noël que lui : sa soirée du 24 décembre serait consacrée à la méditation et au diable les cadeaux, les guirlandes et autres joyeusetés. Shaka trouvait tout cela bien trop consumériste.

"Vivement que ce soit fini, soupira le blond en servant à Mû une tasse de Genmaicha, son thé vert préféré. Je n'en peux plus de voir Aphrodite me faire du harcèlement moral pour que je fête Noël avec les autres.

— Et moi, j'en ai assez de tous les voir aller et venir dans mon temple pour descendre au village à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, répliqua l'Atlante. Je me demande quelle mouche les a piqués. C'est la première fois qu'on voit ça dans le Sanctuaire. Même quand on était petits, on ne fêtait pas Noël."

Shaka laissa passer un silence.

"À propos d'allées et venues, on risque de voir passer Milo. Je l'ai entendu traverser mon temple tout à l'heure."

Mû roula des yeux. Le chevalier du Scorpion s'était improvisé troisième ange de Noël du Sanctuaire, juste après Aldébaran et Aphrodite. S'il n'avait pas éprouvé autant d'affection pour ses frères d'armes, le gardien du premier temple n'aurait pas hésité à leur envoyer quelques météorites dans le coin de la figure pour leur remettre les idées en place.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand une présence se fit sentir dans la sixième maison. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, il ne s'agissait pas d'une cosmo-énergie enguirlandée qui chantait _petit Papa Noël_.

"Camus, identifia Shaka.

— Evidemment, répliqua Mû."

Le chevalier du Verseau était connu pour être aussi glacial qu'un cône Miko et il n'était guère étonnant que les fêtes le laissent de marbre. Il entra dans la petite cuisine dans laquelle le Bélier et la Vierge buvaient leur thé et leur adressa un quart de dixième de sourire, expression typiquement Camusienne d'un salut des plus cordiaux.

" Vous êtes là, dit-il simplement.

— Bienvenue à la réunion des chevaliers qui n'aiment pas Noël, répliqua Mû.

— Oh. Vous aussi. Je peux rester ici un moment ? Je ne sais pas ce que fabrique Aphrodite mais il fait un boucan épouvantable dans son temple et je l'entends jusque chez moi.

— Tu veux une tasse de thé ? proposa Shaka.

— Volontiers."

Les trois hommes burent leur boisson chaude en silence. Ils furent interrompus par Milo qui revenait de ses courses, chargé d'un tas de sacs en plastique d'où dépassaient des guirlandes. Le chevalier du Scorpion jeta à Camus une œillade enflammée qui gela sur place au contact de l'œil glacial du Français. Il battit en retraite comme s'il avait un pot de Haägen-Dasz dans son caleçon.

"Il essaie de me persuader de venir à la fête organisée chez Aphrodite, expliqua Camus à ses deux comparses. Je lui ai déjà dit non, mais il insiste. Déjà que ma soirée risque d'être gâchée par le foin qu'ils vont faire...

— Ne te plains pas, répliqua Mû. Il y aura une fête chez Aldébaran, juste au-dessus de chez moi..."

Shaka eut un petit sourire en devinant malgré ses yeux clos l'expression consternée de ses infortunés collègues.

"Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi, dit-il. Il n'y a aucune soirée organisée aux environs de mon temple."

Les deux chevaliers acceptèrent cette proposition. Une soirée anti-Noël, voilà qui promettait d'être drôle.

oOØOo

Le 24 décembre, en fin d'après-midi, Mû emmena son apprenti au deuxième temple avant de se rendre au sixième. Un énorme sapin occupait une grande partie de la maison du Taureau, les bougies étaient déjà allumées et Aldébaran était occupé à déposer des quantités de paquets enrubannés au pied de l'arbre.

"Je viens déposer Kiki, annonça Mû, et je te demande l'autorisation de traverser ton temple.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ? demanda le chevalier du Taureau.

— Non, merci. Je vais passer la soirée au sixième temple avec Camus et Shaka.

— Les trois résistants, hein ? Je t'ai quand même fait un petit cadeau, Mû. Je te le donnerai quand tu viendras récupérer le gamin.

— C'est gentil."

Mû battit en retraite, un peu gêné. Cela lui rappelait qu'il avait deux petits paquets planqués dans ses poches... en plus de ceux qu'il avait laissés chez lui.

Une délicieuse odeur se dégageait du temple de la Vierge. Shaka, les yeux baissés et un tablier noué par-dessus son sari, versait une pâte blanche, épaisse et fumante dans un plat.

"Tu as fait un gâteau ? demanda Mû."

Le chevalier de la Vierge rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux blonds.

"C'est du barfi, expliqua-t-il. Un gâteau de semoule. Je vais le déposer dans l'entrée du temple pour qu'il refroidisse. Il faut bien qu'on mange un peu ce soir.

— En effet."

Camus arriva un peu plus tard, chargé d'une bouteille de vin et d'un livre dont la couverture était masquée par du papier kraft.

"Ça sent bon, dit-il avec son quart de dixième de sourire. J'ai apporté du vin.

— C'est une excellente idée, répliquèrent les deux autres."

Mû et Camus s'installèrent dans la cuisine pour bouquiner et Shaka partit méditer. La soirée s'annonçait bien.

oOØOo

Le Sanctuaire était très calme, si l'on exceptait la soirée familiale et bien arrosée au temple du Taureau et la fête du slip option bling-bling chez Aphrodite. Les autres maisons étaient vides, excepté celle de la Vierge mais l'ambiance y était si calme qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait personne. Mû, Shaka et Camus étaient assis devant une assiette de gâteau et un verre de vin, et ils écoutaient Leonard Cohen en parlant philosophie, religion, cuisson des œufs et science fiction. Ils se sentaient tous les trois parfaitement détendus et beaucoup plus à l'aise que s'ils avaient dû se mêler aux autres. Néanmoins, le regard de Camus se faisait rêveur à intervalles réguliers tandis que Mû et Shaka échangeaient des coups d'œil à la dérobée.

Peu avant minuit, le chevalier de la Vierge proposa une tasse de thé à ses deux comparses qui acceptèrent. Une ambiance un peu étrange montait entre eux. Mû et Camus furent un peu étonnés de voir l'habituel thé vert décliné sous toutes ses formes remplacé par un mélange à l'orange et à la cannelle.

"J'ai goûté un mélange semblable en Russie, observa Camus. Ils appelaient ça du thé de Noël."

Nouveau rougissement de Shaka qui battit en retraite, prétextant un besoin urgent. Le chevalier du Verseau regarda Mû.

"Tu sais quoi ?

— ...

— Nous sommes sensés incarner la tribu de résistants qui n'aiment pas Noël mais je crois qu'à notre façon, on est en train de le fêter quand même...

— C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais je n'avais pas envie de l'admettre."

En souriant timidement, le Bélier sortit deux petits paquets de sa poche.

"Joyeux Noël, dit-il.

— Toi aussi, répondit Camus en tendant à son vis-à-vis le livre qu'il avait lu toute la soirée."

Tandis que le Verseau ouvrait son paquet qui contenait une édition rare du _Prince_ de Machiavel, Mû ouvrit le livre pour trouver le titre de son cadeau. Il fut pris de fou-rire. C'était le premier volume d'une série en cours de romans pour enfants qui apparemment se vendait très bien : _Harry Potter_.

Shaka revint à ce moment-là, chargé lui aussi de petits paquets emballés.

"Joyeux Noël !"

Camus fut content de se voir offrir un livre de cuisine indienne et Mû un pot de confiture d'airelles, sa friandise préférée. La soirée se termina tranquillement. Ils vidèrent la bouteille de vin et remirent le disque de Leonard Cohen.

Camus partit le premier, aux environs d'une heure du matin, visiblement un peu nerveux.

"Il va voir Milo chez Aphrodite, dit Mû à Shaka.

— Probablement. Tu restes encore un peu ?"

Ils finirent le gâteau en devisant de tout et de rien. Il ne leur manquait qu'une chose pour que la soirée soit parfaite mais s'ils avaient réussi à admettre que l'esprit de Noël les avait possédés eux aussi, ils n'étaient pas prêts à accepter leurs sentiments mutuels... du moins le croyaient-ils.

Sur le coup de trois heures, Mû se décida à regagner son temple, pensant que la fête chez Aldébaran avait dû se terminer et qu'il pourrait traverser le temple du Taureau sans se faire remarquer. Shaka le raccompagna dehors, un léger sentiment de regret dans un coin de l'âme.

"Merci d'être venu, dit-il. C'était une très bonne soirée.

— C'est moi qui te remercie, répliqua Mû."

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis, d'un même mouvement, sans savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ils s'embrassèrent. Le baiser fut timide, furtif et plein de promesses cachées sous une bonne épaisseur de pudeur. À croire que le meilleur restait à venir.

"Mû ?

— Oui ?

— Tu fais quoi pour le nouvel an ?

— Rien de particulier...

— Tu veux revenir ici ?

— D'accord, mais cette fois, n'invite pas Camus."

Shaka sourit et entrouvrit les yeux pour regarder Mû.

Le meilleur restait à venir. Forcément.

**Fin**


End file.
